


Fresh Interruptions

by AmandaBaker852



Series: A Fresh McCoy Romance [8]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Sexual Content, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaBaker852/pseuds/AmandaBaker852
Summary: Six times Doctor McCoy and S’nell were interrupted and one time they were not. A sequel to Fresh Celebration. McCoy/OC. WARNING: Contains mature content.





	Fresh Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a disclaimer that Star Trek belongs to CBS and Paramount, not myself. No copyright infringement is intended with this work.  
This is a warning that this work contains sexual content.  
Thanks for reading and a special thanks for those who left kudos. There will be a sequel to this story entitled Fresh Situations, which will be posted to Fanfiction and A03 soon.

One

Stardate 2278.01

When they’d moved in together after their wedding, McCoy had suggested that for S’nell’s comfort they set the temperature cooler in their bedroom than the rest of the apartment. At first he’d been afraid that he’d be cold but he quickly found that one or both of them usually reached for each other during the night and so keeping warm wasn’t a problem. He certainly wasn’t going to complain about their proximity, McCoy thought as he stretched. That action woke up S’nell.

“Good morning Leonard. Happy New Year.” she greeted him.

“Same to you S’nell.” he stated. McCoy reached a hand down to her chin and S’nell moved closer to kiss him. He’d been pleased to discover that S’nell never seemed to have morning breath and didn’t mind kissing first thing in the morning. It sure was a nice way to wake up, he thought as the kiss deepened and one of S’nell’s hands moved down his chest. He groaned when he felt her hand over his erection.

“Incoming transmission. Do you wish to receive?” the computer interrupted them.

“Identify source.” stated S’nell after she pulled away slightly.

“Starfleet Medical Hospital, San Francisco.” the computer replied. McCoy swore. Anything this early in the morning couldn’t be good but he couldn’t afford to ignore it either. He gently moved S’nell aside and then sat up.

“Receive audio only.” he ordered the computer.

“Good morning Doctor McCoy. I’m sorry to call you so early but we just received a multi hover car accident and we could use all the staff that are available.” stated the voice of one of the receptionists that worked in the emergency department. 

“I’m on my way. McCoy out.” he stated. The communication ended and he turned to S’nell.

“You wouldn’t be the man that I loved if you ignored people who need your help. Go be a doctor. I’ll see you later.” S’nell said. 

He smiled and kissed her forehead in thanks. Pamela had always resented their interruptions, no matter the cause. But he was glad that S’nell understood just how much being a doctor meant to him. He quickly got dressed in his hospital uniform and transported away from their apartment. Once he had a patient in front of him all thoughts of S’nell faded to the background for the time being.

Two

Stardate 2278.44

“You know, I think we’re one of the few couples that don’t celebrate Valentine’s Day.” remarked Leonard over dinner that evening. S’nell looked up from her meal.

“I’m sure there are many others but we just don’t know them. Besides, why should you celebrate one day for romance when you should cherish your partner or spouse every day of the year?” replied S’nell.

“I completely agree. That’s why I after dinner I want to give you a massage.” he offered. S’nell smiled. She’d always liked Leonard’s hands….

“Incoming transmission. Do you wish to receive?” the computer said.

“Identify source.” Leonard stated.

“Michelle Dominique.” the computer identified. S’nell frowned. 

“Reroute call to office computer. If you’ll excuse me Leonard.” she stated and rose from the table. 

S’nell quickly found out that Michelle had a massive fight with her husband Alain. She did her best to give advice to her friend even though she hardly considered herself an expert on relationships. After she finished the conversation S’nell entered their bedroom to find Leonard asleep in a chair by the bed. She woke him up and they quickly got ready for bed. Her massage would just have to wait, she thought.

Three

Stardate 2278.61

“Leonard, give Joanna’s boyfriend a chance. I think she’s serious about this man.” warned S’nell as they waited outside the restaurant they had arranged to meet at.

“I know, which is what worries me.” grumbled Leonard. She raised both of her antennae at him.

“Why are you so protective of your daughter? She’s a smart woman who knows what she wants. Are you concerned that she will choose the wrong man?” S’nell wondered. 

Before he could reply, Joanna and her boyfriend Bandile approached them. Throughout the meal that followed, S’nell kept a close eye on Leonard. He didn’t grill Bandile that much but it was clear that he wasn’t entirely conformable with how close Joanna was to him. She’d never been a mother so she knew that she would never fully understand what it was like to watch a child grow up. It was clear to S’nell that Bandile was articulate, smart, and loved Joanna. That was enough for S’nell to like him. Why should she deny love to a woman whom she had come to care about, even though Joanna wasn’t her own flesh and blood, S’nell thought.

Four

Stardate 2278.79

S’nell sat in a crosslegged position in front of the video screen in the living room. Commander Spock was on the screen in front of her. He was also quiet as they both meditated. She’d been skeptical at first about meditation but over the years she’d come to appreciate this weekly time to sit in silence. She found that it relaxed her mind. The insistent ringing of the door chime pulled her out of a meditative state. She ended the call with Spock before she called for the door to open.

Much to her surprise the figure of Lieutenant Commander Sulu walked into the room. She rose from her position to greet him.

“Lieutenant Commander Sulu. What a pleasant surprise. I thought you were teaching a course at the Academy.” she remarked. 

“I was, but now that it’s over I thought I’d drop by and see you and Doctor McCoy. I’m not interrupting am I?” he replied.

“Only my mediation. To be honest I can only do that for about half an hour anyways, though please don’t tell Spock that.” she answered.

“Of course not.” he said then looked around. 

“So where is Doctor McCoy?” Sulu wondered.

“He just left yesterday for a medical conference in Berlin. He gets home next week.” S’nell informed him.

“So would you like to go out to dinner? I hadn’t eaten real food in ages.” Sulu suggested. S’nell nodded.

“Just let me change and them we can go.” she replied then quickly did so. They soon left for downtown San Fransisco.

Five

Stardate 2278.86

McCoy inserted another finger inside S’nell which pushed her into an orgasm. He watched as she trembled above him and cried out his name. Being able to give S’nell pleasure always satisfied him. Once she stilled S’nell sank on top of his body. McCoy wrapped both of his arms around her. They hadn’t been able to keep their hands away from each other after he had returned from his conference half an hour ago. That’s why they were currently sprawled on the couch in the living room with their clothes scattered all over the floor instead of lying in their bed.

“Well I think our neighbours knows what we’ve been doing.” remarked McCoy. The walls of their apartment were rather thin, he thought.

“Perhaps but I see no reason to be ashamed of taking the time to enjoy my husband’s company.” replied S’nell. He smiled and pulled her head down for a kiss. The kiss got heated when suddenly S’nell stiffened and pulled her head away from him. He heard the sound of footsteps which stopped and then abruptly changed direction.

“James Tiberius Kirk, if you ever speak of this to anyone then I will personally see to it that you regret that decision. Next time you wish to speak to my husband give us warning or you will not be welcome in this apartment any longer. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be in the bedroom.” declared S’nell in an ice cold voice. She swiftly walked away without even grabbing her clothes first. McCoy raised his head from the couch to see the back of Jim as he looked at the opposite wall. He swiftly rose and got dressed. McCoy knew that Jim was in San Fransisco on shore leave but he’d not expected to see him in person.

“Goddammit Jim, give us some warning next time. Have you ever heard of privacy? You usually call ahead but this time you just decide to drop in for a visit? Did it never occur to you that I wanted to spend some time alone with S’nell after this week’s conference? What the hell was so important to talk about that it couldn’t be done over a comm channel?” he snapped at his friend. He rarely got angry with Jim but right now he was furious that he’d invaded the privacy of his apartment. If a man couldn’t be private with his wife when he was home alone then where else could he be, McCoy thought.

“Bones, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have- but I didn’t know who else to talk to… Maybe I should just go.” Jim replied. McCoy frowned. This behaviour was very unlike his friend and he wanted to get to the bottom of what had happened.

“Jim, sit down. Can I get you anything?” he offered. Jim shook his head no as he walked closer to McCoy. His friend was in a suit which wasn’t his usual thing to wear when he was off duty.

“Where have you been Jim? What happened?” McCoy asked.

“I went to watch a play. The man sitting beside me was Kevin Riley. He’s an engineer at the San Fransisco Ship Yards, which is where he requested a transfer after the first five year mission.” Jim replied.

“Well that explains a lot.” McCoy said to himself. Jim gave him a sharp look.

“What are you talking about Bones?” he demanded. McCoy took a deep breath before he answered.

“Jim, what good would dwelling on the past do? It won’t bring back the dead or make them rest easier. Nothing will do that. Kodos is dead and his daughter is in a detention facility. Neither of them will harm anyone else ever again.” McCoy told him. Although he had more things he wanted to say, McCoy could tell that now was not the time. The two men didn’t talk for a long time. Jim was the first to break the silence.

“Can I sleep here tonight Bones?” he asked.

“Of course Jim. There’s a futon in the guest bedroom that you can use.” offered McCoy.

“Good. I’d rather not sleep on that couch again after seeing you and S’nell on it.” Jim mused. McCoy scowled.

“Jim, let us know in advance when you’re coming over next time. Oh, and I think you owe S’nell an apology too.” McCoy told him. 

“I’ll apologize to her in the morning Bones.” Jim promised. McCoy nodded in satisfaction and changed the subject.

Six

Stardate 2278.124

“So what did you think Leonard?” asked S’nell as the movie ended. McCoy ordered the video screen in the living room off then turned to her.

“Why are Andorian movies so violent? Does it have anything to do with the civil war in your past?” he wondered.

S’nell opened her mouth to reply when his communicator dinged with the sound of an incoming message. McCoy reached for his communicator on the table beside the couch.

“McCoy here. What is it?” he asked.

“Leonard, that’s a rather rude way to greet your mother. Unless I’m interrupting something?” Eleanora wondered. He sighed.

“S’nell and I were hoping to have a quiet night in tonight.” he informed her.

“Then I can call back later if you’d like.” she offered.

“No, don’t bother.” McCoy stated.

“Well, I was just going to invite you and S’nell over for dinner this Friday at my house. It’s Joseph’s birthday that day. I should have invited you last year but I know you and Joseph weren’t seeing eye to eye at the time. I’m glad that you’ve worked out your differences though. Can you come?” Eleanora wanted to know.

“I’m free but S’nell has her fencing practice that night.” McCoy told his mother.

“I can miss that for one week.” declared S’nell.

“Great. We’ll see you both at six then. You don’t have to bring a gift if you don’t want to. Good night.” his mother concluded. McCoy ended the communication.

“Are you sure about going S’nell? I know how much you enjoy your fencing nights.” McCoy said.

“Yes but Joseph is a part of your family. Family is even more important then hobbies to an Andorian.” S’nell reminded him.

“All right.” McCoy agreed. He yawned.

“Time for bed?” suggested S’nell.

“You read my mind.” replied McCoy. They rose and headed to the bedroom.

Plus One

Stardate 2278.322

“So what you want to do today?” asked S’nell over breakfast.

“It’s too cold to go outside so why don’t we just stay indoors?” McCoy suggested.

“That sounds good. There’s a journal article that I’ve been meaning to read but I haven’t found the time lately.” S’nell stated.

“I could catch up on reading too but I’d rather do something else.” McCoy told her.

“Oh?” she wondered.

“What do you think about leather?” McCoy wanted to know.

“I think that you’d look very good wearing it. Would you care to see if that’s the case?” S’nell replied. McCoy nodded. 

He finished his coffee then headed to the bathroom. When he walked into the bedroom after he had changed into leather pants, a white t-shirt, and an open leather jacket, he felt a little self conscious. The clothes were much more form-fitting then his usual clothing. Although he did his best to keep in shape he wasn’t as fit as he had been even ten years ago, McCoy thought. But all those thoughts disappeared when he saw S’nell’s expression upon viewing him. It was clear that she liked what she saw as she walked closer to him.

“Very nice.” she declared. He opened his mouth to reply. She grabbed the lapels of the jacket and pulled him forward into a kiss. McCoy wrapped his arms around her waist as he returned the kiss. Once they separated they were both panting.

“I want you.” she breathed as her hands caressed his chest. He felt the same way about S’nell as he removed her clothes. Once S’nell was nude she grabbed his hips and led him to the bed. McCoy kissed her again as her hands roamed up and down his back. They separated and he placed one of his hands on her entrance. Her hips rocked to meet his hand as he added more fingers inside her. A short time later S’nell placed her hand on his wrist then pulled his hand away from her.

“Now Leonard.” she declared as she opened his pants and took his shaft out. He slid inside her in one long thrust. McCoy paused to catch his breath as S’nell wrapped her legs around his hips. Her hands gripped his shoulders as she began to pulse around him. The sensation of his clothes against her warm skin caused him to groan. 

“Dammit woman…” he gasped as she drove him higher. S’nell smiled.

“Close.” he warned her some time later.

S’nell moved her mouth to his neck. Feeling that sensation caused McCoy to let go with a moan. Once he had recovered his breath he pulled away from her and turned onto his back. She knelt over his pelvis. McCoy sat up and brought his mouth to her breasts and his hands to her gelanni and entrance. It wasn’t long before S’nell was panting as her hands gripped his arms tightly. S’nell gasped as she climaxed and tossed her head back. Once she had stilled he lay back on the bed and S’nell followed him down to the mattress.

“Well I think I’ll have to wear leather again.” McCoy remarked.

“Please do.” requested S’nell. They fell into silence. It was nice for once not to have any interruptions, thought McCoy.


End file.
